The imprints
by Olivia Neiman
Summary: What happens if Claire and her best friend Ang, who have secrets of their own, find out that Quil and Jake imprinted on them. Will they spill their secrets like being able to phase into wolves themselves and let their boyfriends help them? Or will they face the danger alone without their imprints? ON HIATUS
1. The surprise

"I need to tell you something. I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but now that you're 16, i finally can" He said as he paced back and forth through the woods.

I nodded my head and replied, "Sure..."

Quil looked at me as if i was dying, with pleading big brown eyes of concern.

"Well..." I said, trying to comprehend what he was about to say

His eyes squinted, as he looked around through the trees. I wondered if he saw it. "Wait here, I'll be right back, I need to talk to Jake," He sprinted off before i could protest.

Ang came walking towards me in the same direction Quil ran off in. She said, "Did the same thing happen to you?"

I shook my head and said, "there's a vampire around, and i dont want them to get hurt, but if we phase... they could find us. And we swore in Italy we would never tell."

She looked at me, thought a second, and agreed. "No matter what they say to us when they get back... We can't tell them about Italy. We cant tell they we transform into wolves. Promise?"

I paused, not knowing what to say. I knew they were going to tell us that they're werewolves just like we are and that they imprinted at us at a very young age and that we were destined to be together but still had a choice.

"Claire! You need to swear you wont say anything."

"I swear," I replied back to her. We sat in silence waiting for them to return.

Quil and i had a special connection starting from when i was two. I found out when i was thirteen, the same year everything changed. He didnt know i knew though, since i thought i had imprinted on him at thirteen, but that i didnt know that it wasnt true until now. Since then i've always had a friend, brother figure, protector and someone to talk to. My entire world revolved around him. Quil. He was my universe and always treated me like a princess. Though i knew he loved me, i always had a feeling he was keeping something from me. My best friend Ang had the same thing with Jacob, Quil's best friend. Even though we both constantly wondered what was going on... neither of us would ever push the subject.

Everything I had ever thought was real changed when Ang and I went to Italy when we were thirteen. We were fighting in the woods about something so stupid as i think back to it now, and all of a sudden, we started shaking until we shape shifted into werewolves. That was the beginning of it all. The Volturi captured us as experiments, and tried to kill us. But their bites didn't change anything. We felt excruciating pain for the three days we were held hostage. After finally escaping we both ended up with about 10 bite marks on our backs. By now that faded into light crescent shaped scars, but were still visible to the naked eye. Luckily we could keep them hidden with clothes. Quil would totally freak if he ever found out.

I'm pretty sure we heard faint cries of a screaming vampire in the distance. Only 3 minutes later we could see Quil and Jake walking back... wearing only cutoffs. I know the only thing that could kill vampires were werewolves and other vampires.

"You don't think that they..." Ang started in such a low voice that humans couldn't hear.

"No way... right...?" I replied in the same whisper

"Honestly... I don't know. But i think we're about to find out." She stated.

They walked up to us with smiles on their faces until they saw ours. Curiosity and shock was written across Ang and I.

"Sorry, we just had to take care of something," Jake said, eyeing Quil.

"So..." Quil started, "Do you guys believe in werewolves... or... vampires?"

I'm pretty sure we Ang and I looked at the guys as if they had 4 heads. We stood in shock with our mouths wide opened, then we turned to each other and started laughing. As shocking as it was, it was also extremely ironic.

_"OH MY GOD" Ang projected into my head. We figured out how to do that at 14. It was weird to be able to hear each others thoughts when we were touching or in wolf form.  
_

_"We need to say something!" I replied mentally before glancing back at Quil and Jake. _

"Um... this may sound crazy but yeah." Ang and i said at the same time.

"And what would you say if we told you that Quil and i were werewolves..."

I was first to speak, "I'd tell you that we were-" I said before i was cut off by Ang

"Still going to love you the same!" She practically yelled. "right claire?"

"Right"

Ang and I sat through the entire imprinting speech and acted like we were clueless when in reality we knew what it was, we just didnt know it had happened to us, even if it did make sense if we thought it through.

When the entire speech was over, we kissed our new boyfriends and walked back to my house hand in hand.

**A/N: Hi whoever is reading this! this is my first fan fic, so im sorry if it sucks! I wanted to take a spin on the whole claire and quil story, i really hope you keep reading! **


	2. The secret

**Quil's POV**

As Jake and i finished off the blood sucker and lit her on fire, we quickly phased back remembering the girls were waiting for us.

Jake read my mind when he said, "It's going to work out fine Quil. They're our soul mates. Of course they're going to understand."

"Thanks bro, i really needed that," I replied

We walked in silence until we were close enough to hear them.

Ang said something about swearing to not tell jake and I something. We looked at each other with worry, wondering what they could possibly be keeping from us and how they could be speaking that low. Only werewolves could hear them.

Jake looked worried but eventually shrugged it off as if it were nothing because it probably was.

When we told them, to my relief, they took it all surprisingly well.

We started walking back to the house. When we got there, Jake and i stayed outside while the girls went upstairs to talk. We were close enough so we could hear them though. I smirked at the thought of this and Jake just laughed.

**Claire's POV**

I knew i couldn't actually yell at Ang cause the guys could definitely hear us. So instead I screamed at her mentally.

_"WHY DIDNT YOU LET ME TELL THEM?"_

_"Because Claire, we promised... and we didnt really get the chance to talk about it together. I had to" She looked at me sympathetically as she projected her thoughts into my head. _

_"I know, i'm sorry. But that brings me to he point of we should tell them. They were so honest wth us." I frowned then thought "We should probably say something aloud. Its weird that we're up here and not speaking." _

"I agree" Ang said, then smiled.

"So what do you think..." I asked, even if i didnt really want to hear the answer.

"I think we shouldn't. Not yet, anyway. We should see how our lives change now that we know their secret before we mention ours."

"Ang!" i said in a harsh tone! "They can hear us!"

_She quickly changed to her mental thought as she grabbed my hand. "I know Claire, I meant to do that. We have to tell them eventually, so having them be curious helps our cause. It wont be as sudden."_

I laughed and said, "You're really something Ang. But so clever too." I paused then accidentally said, "Look, i know what we agreed on, but i refuse to keep secrets. You said yourself that we will eventually spill. Why cant that be now."

"Because we dont know what they'll say!" She replied harshly

"They love us! THEM KNOWING DOESNT CHANGE THAT!" I screamed, "its hard for me to keep things from him!"

"Oh! And you think its easy for me?" She replied, "I'm doing what best for us, and you know you aren't allowed to tell unless we both agree on it."

"Then agree on it!" We heard the front door open.

"Shhh they're coming upstairs."

"No shit sherlock." I said. I was so mad at her. I started to shake.

"No! Claire! Control. you can't do this. Because if you phase, so do i."

I felt being pushed up against the wall by Ang. I needed to calm down so i closed my else and focused on breathing.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when i felt someone pull me into a hung. I immediately melted in his arms.

Quil hugged me and asked me what happened.

"It was nothing, i just had a panic attack. Ang, will you please take a walk with me outside alone?" I looked at her as she was wrapped in Jake's arms the same way i was wrapped in Quil's.

"Of course." She replied as we walked out of the house and into the woods.

**Jacob's POV**

What in the world would they be keeping from us?

Quil and i had heard them yelling about some secret that Claire wanted to spill but Ang didn't. We decided to keep listening but then we heard a crash. Probably something falling off a table. Before i could think it through Quil and I were inside.

From downstairs, we heard ang say, "No. Claire. Control."

What we walked in on was pretty surprising. Claire was standing against the wall with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears. It looked as if she were focusing on something. Ang stood pinning her against the wall. It didnt seem as if they were hurting each other. It looked like they were trying to protect each other.

When they left the house, they went far enough into the forrest that we could hear them if they screamed, but not if they were just speaking to each other.

Quil broke the silence and said, "What are they not telling us?"

"I have no idea, but i want to find out."

"Same. I have a bad feeling about this Jake. I think this could be pretty bad."

In an attempt to lighten the mood i said, "We dont know that for sure. It could be something so stupid."

Before he could reply, we heard screaming. It wasn't a fearful scream though. It sounded like anger.

Quil and I were out of the house in a matter of seconds and phased before we reached the tree line.

**A/N: What do you think about the guys finding out in the next chapter? Or who caused the screams of the girls! Please read/review/favorite if you like it!**


	3. The visitor

**A/N: Some of you have reviewed saying you were a little bit confused. Just to clarify... Claire and Ang became wolves when they took a trip to Italy at thirteen. The volturi captured them and tortured them for three days until they escaped. Right now, the Volturi is after them again and they are basically debating whether to tell their boyfriends theyre werewolves or not.**

**Ang's POV**

Claire and i walked silently into the forrest until we knew we were far away enough from the guys.

"I'm so sorry Ang." She started, "I should have listened to you. I just hate not being able to share everything with Quil. Especially since we're so alike."

"It's okay. Really, i understand. I'm sorry too. I should have listened to what you had to say instead of just deciding whats best for us." I replied

We smiled at each other, and started talking about how hot our boyfriends were. In all honesty, i really want to tell Jake as much as Claire wants to tell Quil, but deep down we both know we have to take precautions. It's dangerous for us, and we know that but both Claire and I would rather us die then them.

"It's both our faults. You know what? It's so funny how we both ended up with werewolves. I really wonder what they can do compared to what we can do."

"Me too..." She replied, "It would be so much fun to race them!"

We laughed along when we suddenly heard rustling from behind us. We turned around and what we saw made panic rush into us. It was probably written right across our foreheads.

"Long time no see ladies." He smiled with his sharp white teeth and glared at us with his bright red eyes. His skin sparkled in the sunlight and he looked as if he were made of glass.

Claire was the first to speak because i was still in utter shock. For the most part, she had more control than I did. I couldnt stand to see what would happen if i lost control.

"WHY DONT YOU JUST LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE DEMETRI?" Claire's shouting scared the hell out of me. She's never spoken like that in her entire life. I'm sure that the guys have heard us by now and we were on our way.

"I could never... you two are just so special." he replied. By then i had lost it. I was shaking and scared and i could feel myself slipping away from control.

He had noticed this and pointed it out just to piss me off, "getting a little too close to the breaking point huh Ang?"

That was it. I heard Jake and Quil in the distance, but it was too late.

I ripped through my clothes as i phased into a wolf. As quickly as i did, Claire soon followed, and we were both biting at Demetri's body. We finished him off soon enough, it didnt take long, but we realized the damage we had just done by not being patient for the guys was way worse then listening to Demetri for a few more seconds.

As two large wolfs walked up to us claire and i started panicking.

"_Ang. Ang, Ang, what do we do?" She thought to me_

_"Claire... When i count to three... Run." I replied. She nodded at my response. We stared at Jake and Quil for a few seconds longer. I could tell they were confused, but im pretty sure they already knew. Before they could phase and start asking us questions, I started counting. _

_"One" i thought. Claire and i turned around._

_"Two" We looked back at our boyfriends one last time_

_"Three." And then we were off._

_We ran and ran knowing the guys wouldnt follow us because they had to make sure Demetri was dead by burning him._

**Claire's POV**

After what had just happened, i really thought that Ang and i were home free. But of course karma was a bitch and it wouldnt work out in our favor.

We thought we would make it when suddenly we saw two large wolves on either side of us. I know one was Embry, Seth and Leah. The last was large, and black. Once i thought it through, i thought to Ang, "_Shit. The big one is Sam."_

_"What? You mean your Sam as in your Uncle?" She thought_

_"Yup..." She replied _

_"Well we're screwed." She thought just as two more large wolves appeared in front of us. Which i was guessing were Jared and Paul. We did a 360 turn to find Quil and Jake not to far behind us. _

_"Shit." I thought. The werewolves around us were bigger, but we knew we were definitely faster. Maybe even stronger then them. But we were outnumbered. And we couldnt win this. I didnt want it to come to a fight though. These were the people i loved. This was my family. I couldn't fight them._

_Just as Ang was about to make a break for it with me, i thought "No! they're my family. We love them. We can't hurt them and you know that."_

_She looked at me with sad eyes before agreeing._

_There was nothing we could do about the wolves around us, so i just layed down. In an attempt to surrender. _

_It took Ang a little while longer, but she eventually followed my lead then thought, "We are so dead."_

_"Just kill me." I replied in thought_

_She let out as much of a laugh as she could as a wolf, and i joined her as we lay on the ground with 8 other wolves surrounding us._

**A/N: Please read/Review/favorite! Prob gonna write in quil's, jakes and sams POV for the next chapters. Maybe a hint of Emily too. We'll see! I'll post another chapter by wednesday! maybe even tomorrow if i get a few reviews/favorites**


	4. The encounter

**Quil's POV**

Jake and I ran as fast as we could through the woods. But when we got there, we found the blood sucker was already destroyed and found two smaller but just as powerful wolves standing in place of Claire and Ang.

They ran off before i could phase back.

_"Jake!" I thought to him, "Where are the girls? and Who were those wolves?"_

_"I have no clue, but im pretty sure they have the girls" He stated_

_I growled just like that we were sprinting after the new wolves._

_I could hear Sam, Leah, Seth, Embry, Jared and Paul. So many voices in my head._

_"Who are they?"_

_"What are they doing here?"_

_"Where are the girls?"_

_"Quil!" _

_"Jake!"_

_The thoughts were never ending until we finally had them surrounded._

_All eight of us were crouching growling at the unfamiliar wolves. Just then, the white and gray one looked straight at me, as if with saddened eyes. The other looked right at Jake. _

_To my surprise, they didnt do anything. No fighting, Growling, nothing. After about 3 minutes of circling around them, the same one that looked straight at me laid down. She looked at the other with pleading expressions as if asking for her friend to do the same. Eventually she did. They just sat there, and started... laughing?_

**Ang's POV**

Claire and I finally got tired of just sitting there so we decided to use our powers for good.

We agreed to let in the other wolves thoughts, so we could hear what they were thinking. To our surprise, they had no idea it was us. They thought we had taken them or something. It was pretty hilarious. We started laughing hysterically. They couldn't hear all of our thoughts though but on command we projected our thoughts into each of the wolves heads, but made sure we masked our voices so they wouldn't tell it was us.

Claire started. She focused all of her energy into projecting her thoughts into 9 other peoples heads. With me it was easy because we were basically the same. Because they were from a different pack, it was much more difficult. I was almost 100% sure that they didnt know how to do this because they would have already.

_"Look!" She thought pretty aggressively, "We can sit here all day if you idiots want. Not a problem for us. When we phase back we're not going to be wearing clothes. And that sure as hell is not going to happen. So you're choice. We can sit here and waste our time, or you can let us go change, and get some answers when we get back. But seriously, sitting here not doing anything makes all of you seem like a bunch of idiots."_

_Their faces were priceless. They just stared at us and kept asking each other if that really just happened. _

_Sam asked, "Can you hear us?"_

_"Yes." I replied mentally to all of them, "But you can only hear us if we allow you to."_

_He growled a little and looked kinda pissed that he didnt know how to do that himself. I've been a wolf for three years, and he's been one for what? 18? Im surprised he didnt know as much as we did._

_"What do you say boys... and girl?" I thought looking at Leah._

_She snorted and rolled her eyes at me, well two could play at that game. I rolled my eyes right back and growled a bit. _

**Sam's POV**

I was getting tired of just waiting around because nothing was happening. They just sat down and waited for us to make the first move. It was about 10 minutes and I was about to do something when i heard one of their thoughts. I have to say, it really surprised me. I wondered if they were just thoughtless the other time, or just choose to block them from the pack.

The light gray and white wolf looked around and thought, _"Look! We can sit here all day if you idiots want. Not a problem for us. When we phase back we're not going to be wearing clothes. And that sure as hell is not going to happen. So you're choice. We can sit here and waste our time, or you can let us go change, and get some answers when we get back. But seriously, sitting here not doing anything makes all of you seem like a bunch of idiots."_

The pack looked so confused, so i decided to speak up. _"Can you hear us?"_ I thought

"_Yes. But you can only hear us if we allow you to." The other one replied. I thought i could pick up on the voices but couldnt for some reason._

Damn though. I didnt even know how to do that.

Being alpha of the pack, I ordered Jake and Quil to step aside and let them phase back, but made sure they didnt get out of our hearing range. They looked pissed at first because they knew their imprints could be in danger, but i ordered, so they had to listen. Eventually, they willingly agreed without me having to threaten them and the two strangers got up and walked away while Jake and Quil quickly followed.

**A/N: Hi! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise that the pack WILL find out that the wolves are Claire and Ang in Chapter 5! I will probably not post until next tuesday! Sorry! I'm going on a trip and wont have that much time to write!  
But if you guys get to 10 reviews/favorites/follows, i can post by sunday afternoon! **


	5. The truth

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Let me know what you want to see next! I dont really have a plan for this story, because im writing as i go, but i hope it will end up being at least 60000 words!**

**Claire's POV**

**I WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU KNOW THIS:**

**I AM NOT POSTING AGAIN UNTIL I HAVE MORE REVIEWS!**

I HAVE EVERYTHING WRITTEN, BUT YOU WONT GET ANY NEW CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS.

We walked listening to a thousand different thoughts running through they guys minds. It was insane how much they worried. I finally had to tell them to shut up because i couldn't bare it anymore.

_"Please for our sake, stop worrying about your girlfriends. They're probably fine! The constant loops of anxiety are so annoying to listen to! I dont know how the rest of the pack can stand to listen to you two!"_

_"Damn. You're pretty sassy aren't you?" Jake asked_

_"Please" Ang thought, "It's her middle name!"_

_We laughed and walked some more._

_We finally came up to my house and the boys went rigid. _

_Quil asked quite angrily, "What are you doing at Claire's house?"_

_"Relax," I replied, "You'll understand when we phase. Our clothes are in the back yard, and you know there is only one way in and out for humans and thats through the front door. I mean, we can jump the fence now, but not as humans. Wait for us in the front."_

_Before they could protest we jumped the fence and phased back. Making sure to keep our thoughts between each other, and not speak. We got changed on opposite sides of the yard and once we looked presentable, we thought about what our next move would be. _

_"We could pretend. I dont want to tell them just yet." Ang thought to me_

_"I agree. Lets sneak into our neighbors yard and pretend we just came back from our walk"_

_"Okay... but how the hell are we going to get there?" She thought to me_

_"Easy... When we just came back from Italy, i had an escape root made after i phased just in case i wanted to run away if someone found out. Through the back of the shed is an underground passage, that goes more than 5 houses down with little exits every house and the walls lit up with motion lights."_

_"Damn, i bet you never thought you would actually use this, huh," she said as we started our way down._

_"Nope" I thought._

**Quil's POV**

They were taking long enough to get changed. I really hoped they wouldn't get away.

Jake and I both phased back right before we heard the voices.

"Is that..." Jake asked before i could

"It couldn't be..." i replied. But it was

Walking down the street were Claire and Ang laughing about something that had happened earlier. Jake and I stared at them in disbelief. They were wearing tank tops, something they hadn't worn since they were twelve. When they saw us they ran to us and asked us where they were.

"We've been looking for you guys all over? Where'd you go?" Claire said while eyeing Ang very mischievously

Her voice was high, i could tell she was lying, but was too happy that she was safe to question her. I could have sworn i saw the same look that one of the wolves gave us. Oh no... We'd been so hung up in having our girlfriends back, neither Jake or i noticed that the wolves were gone.

Jake gave me a puzzled look and then eyed Ang as if he were trying to put together pieces of information that didnt really make sense. As I pulled away from the hug, thats when i saw it. The small, crescent shaped scar on her shoulder blade. As I started to pull her shirt away from her back so i could get a better look at the scar, she flinched, and moved away.

Jake saw and to his surprise found the same thing on Ang's shoulder too. Before they could protest, we quickly pulled back their shirts. What we saw could have made me phase right then and there, but I knew if i did, someone would end up getting hurt.

**Ang's POV**

They saw. They saw the scars on our backs from Italy three years ago. How in the world could we be so stupid?!

_"Shit Claire," I thought, "What should we do?"_

_"Lets see how they react first. Play it cool." She thought_

"Are you guys okay? You're shaking..." Claire said

"Are we okay?" Jake screamed, "No we aren't 'okay' what did this to you?" He asked pointing to Ang's back.

The good thing is that they didnt see the rest of them.

"Quil?" Claire asked, "i think you need to calm down..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME CLAIRE? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? I AM SO MAD AT YOU BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"you... you're...mad at.. me?" She said in between light sobs.

"Claire, I could have helped you! I'm so disappointed in you because you didn't trust me."

That i could tell was the breaking point. I could feel her self loathing and feel her pain. I knew if he didn't stop making her feel bad, she was going to phase.

**Claire's POV**

"I.. You're... disappointed...?" I couldn't even say it, i was so hurt and mad. Mad at myself for not trusting Quil to keep me safe and to keep my secret save. "I'm such a bad person, i can't believe i could even be so stupid!"

"Claire! Stop. Calm down." Ang said. I heard her through my thoughts. My head was spinning. I knew i was about to crack, but i honestly didnt care. My entire world was shattering around me. The one person i care about more than anything is furious with me. I dont care if i live or die anymore. Without Quil, nothing is worth living for.

_"Don't loose it Claire, we've worked so hard for this. We both know if you do, i do too. We're in this together. Just gather your thoughts and breath."_ She thought to me

I kept going over and over in my head about how mad i was at myself when i finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Quil. I need you to not hate me. I need you to be here for me. I need you to stop being disappointed."

"I love you Claire, and the reason im upset is because i could have lost you and you're the only thing that matters. Now tell me, what happened to you. What happened to my Claire-bear?"

"He's still mad. _I cant. I cant fight it anymore. I know you'll come after me if I phase and run off, but dont. Just because my secret is out, doesnt mean yours has to be. " I thought back_

_Before she even had a chance to answer, I let the animal in me out, and felt my clothes tear as i ripped through them. Not even two seconds later, i was followed by Ang. And then we ran._

**_A/N 2: Thank you so much for reading! I hope it isn't too confusing! Please let me know what you want me to write for the next chapter/ conflict! I cant give you what you want unless you guys tell me!_**

**_So please review, follow and favorite!_**

**_I will probably post again by thursday, and will update an authors not if it will be later!_**

**_A/N 3: I have made the decision not to post anymore (even though i have them written) until I get at least 15 more reviews! You guys are making it hard for me to write this because i dont know what you want to hear, or if it is even good! So ill keep you updated on how many more reviews we need, but until then, i'm going to continue writing but stop posting _**


	6. The disbelief

**Ang's POV**

I saw it coming, and i knew i had to go after her. Through thick and thin, we were always there for each other, and if she broke now, i would have to follow. I couldn't just abandon her like that. And besides, they saw the scars anyway, they were bound to ask questions, and the secrets were eventually going to come out anyway. It was just a matter of time.

As tears streamed down her face and pain was written across Quil's face. I knew he still loved her obviously, but the disappointment and sadness was still there. Claire couldn't handle being the cause of his pain.

"He's still mad. _I cant. I cant fight it anymore. I know you'll come after me if I phase and run off, but dont. Just because my secret is out, doesnt mean yours has to be." She thought to me_

She quickly phased and ran off into the woods. The guys opened the mouths in shock, but before they could say anything, i phased and ran after her.

While running, i kept trying to comfort her by telling her that it would be okay, that he still loves her.

"_Claire, stop running. It's okay. He still loves you. We just have to explain ourselves. He doesn't want you to get hurt. He wants to protect you. He will always love you. You're meant to be together. Remember that."_

I kept reassuring her until she finally slowed down. When we did though, we were quickly met by Sam and the other wolves. This was serious deja vu.

"_Stop!" Sam commanded in his alpha voice_

_We listened even though we had a choice not to. _

_he continued, "We let you go and you change your word. We obviously can't trust you. So you can leave NOW, or we can fight to see who will win. I assure you though, it will be my pack. There are eight of us and two of you."_

_Claire and I studied and knew all the pressure points in wolves that would make them powerless but would do no long term damage. _

_"Let's show them how its done" She thought to me_

_"we got this." I thought back_

_We walked in circles around each other until Claire struck first. She went straight for Embry, after putting up a somewhat decent fight, she was pushing him on the side of his neck, so he wouldn't be able to move, let alone fight. I went for paul, then Leah while Claire went for Seth. Since we were wolves, we wanted to know are own strengths and weaknesses. We learned we specifically were amazing fighters and runners. We may not be as big or have as fast reflexes, but we knew what we could and couldn't do. By pushing these pressure points, wolves were unable to move for about 5 minutes. Even the slightest movement would cause them extreme pain, but would never actually hurt them._

_It only took around two minutes to get five of the six wolves down. Once almost all the wolves, except for Sam were frozen, we heard footsteps of Quil and Jake. We quickly both lunged for Sam, ensuring he would be down for the count. Then went after our boyfriends. We needed to show them how powerful we were and also give ourselves time to phase back before being flooded with questions. Once all eight were frozen, we stood quietly staring them down with power, listening to their thoughts. _

_"What the hell"_

_"What happened"_

_"How in the world..."_

_"I cant believe it"_

_It was suddenly cut by Jake's voice_

_"Stop! These wolves... they're Claire and Ang. I don't know how, or why, but they are."_

_Finally. They figured it out.  
_

_"He's right." I projected into their heads. "Stop before you yell or ask questions, and let me explain first. Claire and I used pressure points to temporarily knock you guys out for a good 5 minutes. I don't suggest moving, as it hurts like hell. It only lasts for a few minutes, and theres no long term damage. We werent actually going to kill you. We just wanted to show you we could if we wanted to."_

_"We're gonna go phase, and you guys should feel fine by the time we come back, and then we'll explain ourselves." Claire thought, "Oh, and Sam, it might take you longer, because we both knocked you out."_

**Quil's POV**

"Jake..."

"Yeah..."

"THEY'RE FUCKING WOLVES"

Claire and Ang just phased and ran into the woods, before we followed them and stormed them with questions, and believe me, we would; i just wanted to wrap my head around what just happened.

"When the hell did that happen?" I asked

"You think i know?"

"I've known claire since she was two, and never, not once, has she mentioned to me that she could phase. I mean, she tells me everything... You think that would be part of it"

"Same bro, its crazy. You think you know someone. They got a lot of explaining to do..."

"Lets go get them"

We phased and ran off after them, I could hear sam in my head. They got to them first.

_"We let you go and you change your word. We obviously can't trust you. So you can leave NOW, or we can fight to see who will win. I assure you though, it will be my pack. There are eight of us and two of you." Oh no. The girls were going to fight the pack. This couldn't end well. Not even two minutes later, I heard more voices... Cries of pain. And they surprisingly not Claire's or Ang's._

_"What the hell"_

_"What happened"_

_"How in the world..."_

_"I cant believe it"_

_When we got there, Jake's voice cut in, __"Stop! These wolves... they're Claire and Ang. I don't know how, or why, but they are."_

_But then we both looked around and to our surprise, the entire pack was on the ground, and we quickly followed them. Jake and I sat there in pain waiting for them both to explain._

_"He's right. __Stop before you yell or ask questions, and let me explain first. Claire and I used pressure points to temporarily knock you guys out for a good 5 minutes. I don't suggest moving, as it hurts like hell. It only lasts for a few minutes, and theres no long term damage. We werent actually going to kill you. We just wanted to show you we could if we wanted to"_

_Claire spoke next, "We're gonna go phase, and you guys should feel fine by the time we come back, and then we'll explain ourselves." Claire thought, "Oh, and Sam, it might take you longer, because we both knocked you out."_

_They walked away just as Embry was starting to be able to move again. A thousand thoughts ran through the packs minds._

_"When did this happen?"_

_"Why didn't they tell us?"_

_"Did you know?"_

_"What the hell..."_

_"Why are they like us."_

_"This is unheard of"_

_obviously getting tired of all the unanswered questions, Sam said, "ENOUGH! We know who they are. And they will give us answers, so keep your thoughts to yourselves until they get back. And if you can start to get feeling, go and phase back. Meet here. Someone keep an eye on the girls."_

_Embry did as told, and went to phase, and walked in the direction the girls left in. _

**_A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Im really sad you guys arent reviewing that much, but i love writing for whoever is reading, so i am going to continue. _**

**_Ill post by thursday! tuesday if i get some more reviews/favorites/follows! I will gladly take criticism, as long as it solely involves my writing) so please dont hesitate to share your likes and dislikes!_**


	7. The explination

**Claire's POV**

As we walked away to phase, i felt the pride radiate off of Ang. She finally did it. Since she became a wolf, all she wanted to do was show up all these tough guys living in La Push. Today, she finally got her chance. And believe me, it was pretty damn awesome. To see the strong, muscular guys react the way they did was completely insane.

Once we phased and walked back to the pack, Ang and i have been deciding what to say to them on the walk.

_"Don't mention the Volturi to the pack yet. Just say we went to Italy, and something happened; we went through a change, and when we soon discovered we could phase. We could say we had one encounter with a vampire, that bit us both, but for some reason, we dont know why, it doesnt affect us. Even though we obviously do know why." Ang thought to me, "Is that okay Claire?"_

_"Perfect. I dont want them knowing any more than they have to. Maybe eventually we can tell Quil and Jake, but not the entire pack. That would be way too dangerous."_

_She nodded in agreement_

_I continued, "We could say because we're a different pack, we have different abilities that are for some reason more advanced, and not based on the tribe legends."_

_"Yeah, thats really good. Because technically we wouldn't be lying. We are more advanced, and we are part of the different pack, that just consists of us, but its not the reason."_

_"exactly" I reassured. "Here goes almost everything," I thought with a smirk on my face._

_She snorted. "Barely." She thought back_

We walked up to the pack. All of them having a look of anger, confusion and empathy mixed on their faces.

"So... here are the rules for the next ten minutes," Ang started, "You guys aren't allowed to yell, interrupt or ask questions until we say we finished the entire story. If you do, we simply just won't finish, and you will never know how we were able to phase, or why we just kicked your asses."

They all stared back in disbelief. Sam growled a little bit, but didn't say anything.

"Claire, if you may..." Ang said, motioning towards me to start the story.

"When Ang and I were thirteen, so just three years ago, we went to Italy," I began, "You probably remember us leaving, so while we were there, we felt something change inside of us, and we found out we could both turn into wolves. We told you guys, that we were having a lot of fun in Italy and really wanted to stay an extra five days, but the truth is, we just needed a week to figure out our abilities, strengths and weaknesses."

"We spent the next 4 days or so researching anything about werewolf related. All while we were practicing control techniques. Which was really good because not only two days later we encountered a vampire. We won, but they still bit both of us while human first. We had no idea what they were, so we didn't phase until we knew for sure that they weren't mortal. Thats where we got the scar on our back..." Ang paused, but quickly gathered herself "So on the plane ride back home, Claire and I agreed not to tell anybody about our secret ever, because we didn't think anybody would really believe us."

"Over the years, we developed new skills that i know you haven't mastered, yet i dont understand why considering you've been through this longer than we have." I scanned each of their faces. I could tell they had questions, so i finally said i was finished, "You may now ask questions. But we are not required to answer, even though we probably will."

There was a long pause before anybody spoke. Jake went first. I was sort of surprised, as he is usually a very quiet person.

"Why..." He asked, obviously directing his question at Ang, "Why didn't you share your secret when i shared mine?"

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. I could hear her thoughts swirling in her head.

"Because...Because we're not like you Jake. If you get into danger, your entire pack is also responsible. If i get into trouble, i didnt, and still dont want to get your family... our family, involved in something that is only mine and claire's mess."

She went mute, so i decided to finish for her. "We didn't want you guys to worry about us anymore than you usually do. We know you love us more than the world, and we love you too, but we didn't want you to always have to worry about us. Can we talk about this more later?" I asked the boys, mostly quil, but i was asking for Ang too

They nodded simultaneously.

"So..." Embry started, "How'd you guys do that?"

"Do you mean what are our strengths that are different from yours?"

He nodded, and I answered, "We're faster. I've seen you guys run, and we could definitely out run you guys." I paused to think before continuing, "Hmm... We're more skill based. We know techniques and secrets that you would have never known about that we do. I've never heard of any other wolf being able to do what we do. Our hearing and smelling is probably equal. We can read anybody's mind we're not restricted to the people in the pack. Sort of like Edward Cullen, but we do it on demand. Except for each other, thats automatic. We also don't have to be in wolf form to do it. We are more tactical and patient. You guys are obviously bigger, and stronger than we are. You have more muscle mass than we do."

"I think that covers our strengths and weaknesses." Ang said, "There are things we can teach you though. The mind reading, isn't one of them. You cant read minds outside of your pack. Nor can we change that it is involuntary. But i can teach you how to read minds when your in your human forms, on demand, between your pack, and your imprints. To make this less of an advantage though. There are also ways to block someone from entering your mind. You feel it when it happens, and if you dont want someone to hear your thoughts, you put up a shield. We can teach you guys strategies too, but you will always be stronger, and we will always be faster. Its in our genes. It cant be changed."

Seth spoke up next, "Wait... we run in the forrest all the time, how come we never see or smell you guys?"

"Once we found out that there were other wolves in La Push, we didn't know who they were, or if they were permanently like that until Quil and Jake told us. We didnt want to cause any trouble, so we dont phase in this area. If we phase, we go to the Cullen's land, because after much observation, we noticed you never go past there."

Sam was the last to speak. "I wish you told us sooner, but it is understandable. You're family, and family sticks together. So welcome to the pack."

"Thank you" Ang and i both said

"One more question," Sam continued, "Will you share your profound skills with us?"

"We would be honored to," Ang answered

"I look forward to learning form my beautiful niece, and her genuine best friend; both whom i consider family."

We blushed, and i asked, "So... When do we start?"

Quil looked at me and Jake looked at Ang, "Tomorrow. Just to make sure its after we get to talk to you guys alone."

Jake nodded and pulled Ang into a fierce hug, and Quil did the same.

"i love you Claire-bear"He whispered in my ear

His touch and voice gave me chills.

"I love you too Quil."

**A/N: I've been looking forward to this chapter for sooo long! Im so excited its finally here, and i hope you guys love it as much as i do! Love you guys! xoxo**

**As always please review/follow/favorite! I'm not going to push you guys anymore, if you want to review, great! If not, thats fine too! I just really hope you enjoy the story! 3**

**Also check out my new (more normal) Quil and Claire story!**

**Liv**


	8. The talk

**Jake's POV**

"Why?" I asked pleadingly looking straight into her eyes. She was staring back, but it was useless. They were already lifeless, and there was nothing i could do to stop it. I heard her gulp, and she opened her mouth. She made a squeak, and her voice cracked, so she decided to close her mouth again. I really didn't know if i could handle what this conversation was going to bring. I loved her too much for her to be in pain. For her to reject me. For her to keep secrets from me. But i was so protective, i was upset that she kept things from me. That she didn't trust me. That she was still holding back. I could tell. There was more to this story.

"Jake... I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you," I could get used to hearing that. She continued, "I never wanted to hurt you. I know you will always have my back. But i don't want you to stay with me if you dont want to. I don't want you to feel forced to love me. I don't want to hurt you again Jacob."

"Ang! I will never ever leave you," I said, pulling her into a hug, "I will never be forced to love you. I love you for who you are, and i know you're sorry. So i forgive you."

She smiled, got on her tippy toes, and kissed me. Very passionately i may add. "I love you."

"I love you too Ang. I always will." I replied.

We sat in silence, just enjoying each others presence for a while.

"So..." She began, "Claire and i, we may have left out one little detail. But after much debating, we decided to come fully clean. No more secrets, lies, hurt, or surprises."

**Quil's POV**

She was taking her shirt off. Not that i hadn't dreamed about this before, but this was just strange. What the hell was she doing?

She peeled off her shirt and had such a worried look on her face, it scared me just to look at her.

"Dont phase. Hate me. Or yell." She said, and as quickly as she did, faster than i could even reply and tell her i loved her, she turned around, revealing the multiple scars on her back. Control. I thought to myself. I couldn't phase after she specifically told me not to. It would be betrayal, and you dont want to hurt her. She's your imprint, I kept on telling myself. I was shaking from the rage. Who the fuck had done this? Why would she allow it? She was a werewolf. She wasn't a helpless human anymore. And why in the fucking world was she not dead right now? Not that i would ever want her to be.. but it didn't make sense. Those are a lot of scars. A lot of bite marks. A lot of pain.

She put her shirt back on, and embraced me. I stopped shaking and calmed down just enough to know i wouldn't phase. "So. I dont know why this happened to us. I mean, Emily is my aunt, so maybe i could have gotten the gene from her. But it wouldn't make sense because im not related to uncle sam. He and i have no blood relationship. It's so confusing, Quil. Ive been trying to figure this out for years, and i never come up with anything. It just doesn't make sense.

"Baby... It's okay. We can figure this out together. I'm not going anywhere. And i think its pretty cool youre a wolf."

"Really?" She asked

"Really." I replied.

"So does this mean you're going to stop worrying about me 24/7?"

"Not a chance babe. I'm always going to worry about you. I love you. Youre mine. And i dont know what id do if something ahppened to you."

"So," She started, pausing to think for a few minutes about what she was going to say to me. I was worried about her. She was at a loss of words. Regardless, she collected herself and continued, "While in Italy... The Vultori captured us. We escaped, but not soon enough. They know about us. They know vampire bites dont hurt us. They know we're indestructible, and they want us on their side, or dead."

I just stared at her, trying to process what she said. She took it as i was fine, so she continued, "We're really good at stopping anything that gets in our way. This isn't going to be a war though. They know we would win. This is going to be about being strategic and sneaky. Theyre going to get us when we're most vulnerable because that's when we're our weakest."

"I won't let them take you." I replied very rigidly. She was my world, we had our entire lives to be together if we wanted.

"I know you wont. But... Quil... You're it. You're my weakness. I care more about you than anybody in the world, and they will use you against me"

I was thrilled that she loved me so much, i could have been jumping for joy if it wasn't for a fact that it could possibly hurt her.

"We need to prepare you, and the pack for any surprises that may come our way. We cant risk anything. The Vultori wont stop until we're theirs." She continued

"So... lets train. We'll start tomorrow. I'll notify everybody about what's going on." I replied, trying to make a mental game plan on how this could work.

"Okay. Ang just told me she let Jake know, and that he's not mad, and they basically just had the same conversation as we just did." She said, informing me on the latest Ang/Jake updates

"I love you, you know?" She said after a long pause"I know. I love you more." I replied, kissing her forehead, and then her lips.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! ive been working on another story so please check it out!**

**Also, i know this chapter was a bit boring, but after all the drama last time, i wanted to make sure everybody really understood what was happening.**

**As always, i hope you enjoyed! Review/fav/follow**

**The next update will probably be in a week, so next friday!**

**Ps. I'm probably only going to write in Claire's POV, we some appearences of Quil, maybe Ang. But this is Claire's story, so she should be the one telling it, right?**

**LMK what u guys think!**

**Thanks, **

**Liv**


	9. The excitment

**Ahh! I'm sooo sorry guys! i'm totally getting confused between my stories! **

**To clarify: Ang is with JAKE! In my other story i have a girl named Ellie with embry and nessie with Jake, its just confusing me because i wrote both of the chapters at the same time!**

**I'm so so so sorry!**

**Claire's POV**

"As you all know, the Vultori is after us..." I started

"We need to do everything we can to stop them. Their strategies are top notch, and they're not going to underestimate us. We know their weaknesses, and their strengths. We're ready to teach you what we know so you can grow out of your... obsolete ways-"

"Ang! Don't say it like that its-"

"True? I know what you're thinking, i can read your mind you know..."

"Damn it."

"So shall we start?" Ang asked the pack,

"One question first..." Seth asked, "Nobody's going to get hurt now, right?"

"Not if you're a fast learner," I answered "Who's first?"

All the guys backed up except Quil.

"I don't want to hurt you baby," He cautioned before phasing into a wolf,

"Trust me, i don't even need to phase to take you babe."

He growled- it wasn't intimidating, it was like he was laughing. He lunged forward at me, and i grabbed him and flipped him over, while pushing his pressure point so he is temporarily paralyzed.

"Who's next?" I questioned

Ang took jake and once we defeated all of them for a second time, we taught them where the pressure points were, and how to beat vampires without ripping them to shreds. If you hit the the spot on their neck right below their ear, they automatically fall down, then you can rip them to shreds. I have to say though, Ang looked like she was struggling. She was usually more of the aggressive one out of the two of us. I wonder why she kept wincing in pain. I was about to ask her before quickly losing my train of though when I was the victim of a sneak attack from seth. I still one though.

Training took up most of the day. Each of the guys got better and better as we moved forward. Embry, Seth, Jake and Paul beat Ang at least once each, and the same for me with Quil, Sam, leah and Jared. Though they did beat us, we were still up by at least 5 wins for each.

"The next step is the mental part of battle. If you know what your opponent is going to do, you have a higher chance of success. That goes hand in hand with knowing what the rest of the pack is going to do. You can plan while in human form and notice the small, slight movements and glances a vampire makes before attacking." I said,

"You can unlock each others minds by going beyond the walls they put up. For example, Embry, think of a color." Ang started,

"Got it"

"Seth, close your eyes," She continued, "Picture it. Picture opening the door into Embry's mind, and focus on that color he is thinking of."

"Green." Seth said,

"Dude, how did you do that?" Embry asked "Can you see other things."

"No" He answered

Claire said, "You can only read someones mind in human form if they're in the pack, that includes imprints, and you have to think about a specific thing you want to know. Like Jake, If Nessie was hiding something from you, and you wanted to find out what it was, you cant think, 'What are you hiding?' You need to think more specifics, 'Are you hiding a relationship, friendship, pregnancy, ect. Whatever the case may be."

"Also, if Nessie actually did want to hide it, and she knew you were trying to access her mind, the same way you can open doors, she can also close them. This avoids total control over each other."

"Okay," Jake said, "Let me try,"

We went from there, allowing each person grow their abilities. For some, it took longer than others. They all eventually got it though. We practiced throughout the night until it was 9, then decided it was time to end for the day. We all got some food that Emily had made, and drank a little bit due to our successes for the day.

* * *

_'Claire...' Ang asked me mentally_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Can i ask you something a little bit personal?'_

_'Shoot' I replied_

_'Have you and Quil had sex?'_

_'Um.. no... not yet. Even though we havent, i really want to, but i dont even know if he still loves me after the past few days. Why? Have you and Jake?'_

_'Yeah, last night we did, which explains why i couldn't really move during training today.'_

_'Oh, haha yeah, it looked like you were in pain. So what's so special about last night?'_

_'Come outside and i'll tell you.'_

_I reluctantly got up and walked to the door, leaving it open as we stood on the front porch._

_'So, why last night?' I asked, still communicating mentally_

_'I'm engaged Claire! I'm... We're... We're getting married!"_

_"OH MY GOD ANG! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!'_

_'Thanks Claire! It's good to know i have you, so you know, i can trust my maid of honor!'_

_'Really? me?'_

'Who else?'

I figured everybody knew we were having a silent conversation because not one person asked us why we were standing outside completely silent.

'I'd love to!'

"Yay!" She accidentally said out loud. We heard laughter from inside.

"See! This is why there is no privacy in a house full of werewolves! Hence why we speak mentally!" I yelled into the house. More laughter occurred.

_'So,' Ang continued mentally, 'Sex... It.. hurts... a lot... and their thing is huge. So don't be intimidated, but don't not know what you're doing. It hurts like hell, but also feels so good, so i just wanted you to know that. I'm sure Quil will be gentle too. Jake was. He kept asking me if i was okay.'_

_'Aw thats sweet. but i really don't need to know the details... I took sex-ed. I was in your class! Thank you though.' I replied as we walked back inside._

* * *

At around 9:45, Quil walked up to me and asked if i wanted to take a walk. I happily agreed, considering the past few days have been a little bit shaky for us.

Once we were far enough away from the house, that nobody could hear us, Quil started to speak.

"I know the past week has been hard, but it only makes me realize that i love you so much and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want anything to happen to either of us when the Vultori comes without you knowing that I love you, and... That i want to marry you."

I started smiling like a little girl. I could feel the smile from ear to ear. Quil took this as a good sign, so he got on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box, and continued...

"Claire, will you do me the pleasure, and marry me? I dont want... no, i couldn't live a day without knowing you were mine forever." He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring i've ever seen. It had a diamond in the middle, with two smaller ones on each side, and a thin silver band with the smallest diamonds running along the middle of the band.

"Is this because Jake proposed to Ang last night?" I asked cautiously,

"Jake proposed? What? I had no idea! and of course not! I love you. I don't care about what they do. I care about us."

"Then Yes!" I started to cry. "A thousand times yes! I love you more than words could ever describe, and we will beat the Vultori, and get married, have kids maybe, and live so so so happily together."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." He placed the ring on my finger and i squealed in delight. Words cannot describe how happy i am.

"It's been my dream since i was 13. It's always been you Quil. There was never any room for discussion. It's always been you."

And on that note, he kissed me. About 20 seconds later, it started to pour.

"This is so cliche!" I yelled

"I know! It's hilarious!"

"Let's go back to your house! We can get cosy, and maybe you'll get lucky" I suggested, sounding jokingly, even though i was completely serious, yelling through the sound of rain

"Are you sure?" He asked,

"Yeah, lets go!"

* * *

When we got to his house, he made a fire in the living room. We kissed like there was no tomorrow.

**A/N: We got big things happening this chapter! I thought you guys could use some romance after all the drama and fighting! I'm so happy for them. I hope you like this chapter as much as i do!**

**I will hopefully post by Sunday!**

**As always review/follow/fav**

**Check out my other story "Growing Up"**

**XOXO**

**Liv**


	10. The connection

**Claire's POV**

My heart pounded as we walked into the house. My legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He groaned when i tightened my legs around him. I could feel his hard on through his pants. I smiled and continued to kiss him.

We walked into the bedroom and he laid me down on my back.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

He smiled and took off his shirt revealing his tan rock hard abs. I couldn't help myself. I jumped forward and wrapped my body around his once again. His warmth surrounded me as I kissed his shoulders, chest, abs, and really anywhere i could reach. He laughed as i praised him.

He pulled my shirt over my head to reveal my red bra. He smiled in awe and slightly pushed me back onto the bed. He kissed me and touched me as if i was an ornament he was afraid of breaking. I sat up to take my bra off but heard a ripping sound instead. Quil just ripped it in half.

"You know, most guys would use the clasp in the back... Or ask the girl to do it," I said smiling as the two pieces fell to my side

He stared in admiration, i was starting to get self conscious because ive never been this naked in front of him before. I started to blush and say something but he cut me off.

"Absolutely beautiful." He said.

His words made me smile as i leaned into him. Our bare chests touched and electricity ran through us. Quil ran his hands across my body and grabbed my breast. He lowered his face and kissed around my breast and nipple. I moaned in pleasure as he continued to run his hands across my body.

I pulled back, taking my jeans off and revealing my red thong. Before i could say anything, Quil pulled it off of me and picked me up off the ground. He laid me in the center of the bed and it was then i realized i was completely naked in front of him. He took his shorts off and leaned over me on the bed.

He started with my face. Kissing my forehead, cheeks, lips and chin. He move down from there, placing gentle but needy kisses around my neck and collar bone. He extended his kisses to both of my arms, then made his way back to my breasts. His kisses and hands traveled down my stomach to my lady area and my body tensed up. I think he could tell.

"We don't have to do this," He said

"Quil. I want to."

"Tell me if anything is uncomfortable, okay? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine. I promise, and i love you."

With that his kisses moved down, to my inner thighs, and finally, to where i've been craving him the most lately. I arched my back as his tongue traced my bundle of nerves. His touch was ecstatic, His fingers circles around my center of pleasure and finally traveled in. He pushed gently, but enough to make me crave more. I didn't hurt at all, so i had no idea what Ang was talking about.

He pulled down his underwear to reveal his massive boner, and i had to restrain myself from putting my hand over my mouth.

I jumped onto him one more time, our bodies fully touching, and kissed him.

"Are you sure?" He asked as i felt him at my entrance

"Yeah."

"But..."

"This is what i want. I want it with you."

He sighed, "I love you claire bear." He said as he pushed in slightly. It was painful but bearable. Slowly he pushed in deeper. I winced and tightened in pain. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the pain got worse.

"Clair-"

"No. Keep going." I instructed.

He waited until i relaxed, and slowly pushed in and out. I finally stopped crying, but my facial expression made it obvious i wasn't fully enjoying it. His right hand wrapped around my waist tighter, and removed his left hand to stroke my bundle of nerves. He sped up his pace as i arched my back in pleasure.

"Claire-I can't hold out much longer." He said through his teeth.

My breathing rate got faster as we both reached our peak. I screamed in pleasure as the last movement of his body made him release.

"Quil! Ahhh." I screamed as my body lost control and i went into a bliss.

He released me and laid me on the bed. He laid next to me an continued to kiss me as our heart rates both calmed down. We had finally done it. We were connected in a way that i had never been with anybody else in my entire life. This was it. This was my future. I looked down at my hand, the ring shined in the darkness. Quil wrapped his arms around me and kissed me one last time.

"Good night Claire- I love you so much."

"I love you more." I replied as he drifted off to sleep in a wonderful bliss.

I was about to fall asleep, and realized. We didnt use protection. Fuck me. Actually... dont.

I was panicked but too tired to say anything now, so i drifted off to sleep having nightmares about what could happen.

**A/N: Hi guys! I know this was a short chapter, and i wanted it to be longer, but i think it had more of an effect if it was purely just a sex scene.**

**Please review/follow/fav**

**Next chapter will probably be morning after, awkward encounters with the family, and a pregnancy scare?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I really wanted the readers to know that though there is a big conflict, that they do still love each other and want a future together.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Liv**


End file.
